<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohio and the open secret by chaoticdean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898988">Ohio and the open secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean'>chaoticdean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam has a Serial Killer fetish, Secret Relationship, Sex Talk, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), soft idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/630515631381479424/its-that-time-of-the-year-again-where-we-all-roll">Suptober 2020</a>, day 8: heartless.</p><p>Dean desperately tried to get Sam to pass on this case, hoping to finally get some alone time with his boyfriend for the first time in a while, but his giant moose of a brother decided to tag along anyway. Now they’re stuck in the same bedroom in Ohio, and Castiel is about to lose it, so Dean takes the matter into his own hands.</p><p>(it doesn’t go as planned)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ohio and the open secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friendly reminder that all my fic so far are unbeta'd, and that English is <em><strong>not</strong></em> my native language, so please bear with my possible mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, Dean would admit that it <em>was</em> a serious dick move, but he would also do it again in a <em>heartbeat</em>. </p><p>They are on a case for the first time in a couple of weeks. </p><p>Dean had insisted that Sam didn’t need to come, stressing it out just enough for him to understand that what he really wanted was some time alone with Cas, but apparently the younger Winchester was deaf as a post, or completely oblivious to what was laid out in front of his eyes.</p><p>Which was also a bit of Dean’s fault, seeing as he wanted to take his time before announcing that he and Cas had finally managed to stop helplessly pinning over each other and decided to jump each other’s bones for the rest of their lives instead. </p><p>Ah, <em>romance</em>. </p><p>Either way, that’s how Dean ends up on the road to Ohio with his brother in the passenger’s seat and his secret boyfriend asleep in the backseat, instead of having Cas pressed up comfortably against him with the open road ahead.</p><p>Romance <em>sucks</em>, Dean decides then.</p><p>And that’s also how he ends up sitting in their <em>shared</em> motel room on day 4 of their hunt in Cleveland, entertaining every possible scenario that gets his gigantic moose of a brother out of their room long enough for Dean to finally be able to touch his boyfriend for the first time since they’ve arrived.</p><p>If he doesn’t manage to feel Cas’ skin underneath his fingertips soon, he’s pretty sure he’s going to lock his own brother inside his own car and leave him alone on an empty parking lot for the remaining of the week.</p><p>He has tried <em>everything</em>. </p><p>It’s like Sam knows exactly when to barge into their room when Dean is finally closing in on something interesting (read: the bulge in Cas’ pants), or when to open the door of the Impala at the exact moment Cas is leaning in for a kiss. </p><p>It’s driving Dean crazy, and it’s making it even more harder for them to do their actual job, because they’re sneaking into every little corner they can find some privacy to finally lay a hand on each other. </p><p>At that point, Dean is fairly certain that his brother is either stupid, or he does all of this on purpose. Which, all things considered, might be even worse.</p><p>“Okay, we’ve <em>got </em>to stop doing that,” Cas mumbles against Dean’s lips, trying to catch his breath after the assault the hunter just laid on his mouth, “it’s <em>stupid</em>, we should just tell him that we’re together and get our own room.”</p><p>“We’re not doing that,” Dean grumbles in between kisses.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because then he’s going to be that annoying little bastard that’s always on our asses, telling us that he was right all along, and shit.”</p><p>“But he <em>was </em>right<em>, </em>honey,” Cas comments, eyebrow raised at his boyfriend, “besides, if I can’t get my hands on you tonight I’m going to go <em>feral</em>, Dean.”</p><p>“I —“ Dean manages to say, not entirely sure if he’s turned on or scared by the way Cas is looking at him like he’s 5 seconds away from devouring him.</p><p>“Figure it out, or I will,” Cas deadpans before he straightens up and walks back to the car.</p><p>And so, Dean figures it out.</p><p>“Well, that was a bust,” Sam says as he enters the tiny motel room after they’ve finished talking with the witness, already loosening his tie and throwing his suit jacket on his bed, “she hasn’t seen or heard anything, she’s basically just terrified. We have no lead.”</p><p>Cas doesn’t say anything, eyeing Dean with a certain look of defiance that gets Dean’s plan into motion.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, I have a lead, actually.”</p><p>“What? What is it? Why didn’t you call?” Sam asks immediately, sitting at the foot of his bed.</p><p>“Because I think you’re gonna want to go, Sammy. I wouldn’t be much of a brother if I kept this away from you, judging by your, uh… fetish for serial killers.”</p><p>That works like a charm, and Dean refrain from throwing his fist in the air at the sight of his little brother’s excitement painting itself over every single one of his features.</p><p>“I don’t have a fetish,” he objects, before he throws himself into Dean’s trap, “what’s this about?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve heard about Donald Harvey, right?”</p><p>“The orderly that claimed he killed 90 people?”</p><p>“Yeah, that nut job. God, I can’t believe you keep statistics on these guys,” Dean sighs, “Well, turns out that the house where we found our first victim? Used to be his.”</p><p>“But he died, right? He got beat up to death?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think we might be dealing with his ghost. Think about it, the killings match his M.O.”</p><p>Sam is silent for a minute, pondering what he’s just heard. Dean waits, eyeing Cas from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“I should, uh… I should go check the house out, right? Just for, uh, you know… Good measure?” Sam says, trying his best not to sound to eager. </p><p>Once again, Dean refrains himself from jumping to the roof.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, that’s actually a good idea. Cas and I will… Hit the lore while you’re out,” Dean answers, trying his best to conceal his victorious smile.</p><p>Sam is out of the room in less than two minutes. </p><p>Castiel stares at the hunter, both hands in the pocket of his slacks, a content smile on his lips.</p><p>“Donald Harvey, uh?” he asks, slowly making his way to where Dean is standing, his eyes locked on his.</p><p>“It worked, didn’t it?” Dean answers as Cas comes closer and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, never taking his eyes from his face.</p><p>“You’re heartless, you know that, right?” Cas laughs as he starts peppering kisses from Dean’s jaw to his ear, “he’s going to be heartbroken and mad at you when he gets back.”</p><p>Dean sighs in content as Cas ducks his head just enough to lick and nibble at his collarbone, leaving faint pink spot along the way, only visible for him to see. He cards a hand through the mess of Cas’ hair, tugging lightly and relishing on the deep moan that escape from the angel’s throat.</p><p>Their lips finally meet and it’s oblivion all over again. Dean always loved kissing, but nothing comes close to what it feels like to kiss Cas, to feel Cas, to <em>have</em> Cas all over him. </p><p>“We should lock the door,” the hunter manages to say in between kisses, his mind already floating into that weird pre-sex state.</p><p>Cas steps back just enough to glance at the hunter, “You’re a cocky bastard, Winchester. Think you can hold that long?”</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Dean answers, kissing the angel one last time before he makes his way to the door to lock it.</p><p>It’s a least an hour later, when they’re naked and still panting against each other, slick skin and faint odor of sex floating in the air, that Cas decides to tear him away from their post-coital bliss.</p><p>“He already knows, you know,” the angel says absently from where he’s curled up on Dean’s chest.</p><p>“Who?” Dean answers, his mind rendered useless by the mind-blowing sex they just had.</p><p>“Sam. He knows about us,” Cas says calmly, lowering his head to kiss the soft skin of Dean’s chest, “he told me last night.”</p><p>“And you’re only telling me this now?!” Dean asks in disbelief, unsure how to feel, “How?”</p><p>“Said he’s always known, and he’s been “deliberately fucking with us until you can’t take it anymore and finally explode”. Can’t really say I blame him.”</p><p>“But why didn’t you tell me right away? Wait… you guys didn’t bet, did you?”</p><p>Cas raises from his spot to kiss his boyfriend. It’s slow and soft, and Dean melts against him. When he tears himself away from those goddamn lips, there’s a smirk on Cas’ face.</p><p>“We did. And I won,” Cas smiles.</p><p>“Does that mean he knows that was a set up?”</p><p>Cas kisses him again. God, Dean didn’t think it was possible to love kissing someone that much. It’s like a shot of bourbon being injected straight into his veins. Every. Single. Time.</p><p>“Yes,” the angel nods against him, smiling as he kisses his lips again.</p><p>“So we’ve got the whole night to ourselves?” Dean wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively.</p><p>“Yes,” Cas deadpans.</p><p>“You just wanted to have urgency sex, didn’t ya?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>A kiss on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“You’re heartless, babe,” Dean chuckles, bringing him impossibly closer.</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>It’s a nice night in Cleveland, and Sam finally gets his own room.</p><p>
  <em>God fucking bless Ohio.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em><br/>    <strong>rebloggable on <a href="https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/631435510818160640/ohio-and-the-open-secret">Tumblr</a></strong><br/>  </em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>